There's a Fine, Fine Line
by Holly-Anne Rivers
Summary: The hardest part is picking up the pieces, but what do you do when there's someone there to help? Is it even possible to have a completely physical relationship?


10/14/12

**Title:** There's A Fine Fine Line

**Author**: Holly-Anne Rivers

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Chase Madison (The hot guy at Vogue. com who talked to Kurt before he threw away Blaine's card.)

**Minor Characters**: Blaine, and Rachel, Probably more, but at the moment, Just them.

**Rated: R** for content (maybe language…).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story, or any songs I may use in the future.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of…

**Summary: "**The hardest part is picking up the pieces, but what do you do when there's someone there to help? Is it even possible to have a completely physical relationship?"

**Words:** 1,850

* * *

It'd been one week.

Kurt stared blankly as the many papers flew out of the printer, lost in thought…

His mind drifted back to almost two years ago when he'd just started dating Blaine. Seven days after The Kiss they were in 'the Honeymoon Phase', and whenever they were together, they always held hands or whispered to each other in the back of practice which always led to cutesy little kisses… It was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than ten minutes.

The other Warblers had actually started taking bets on how long it would take the boys to stop paying attention to whatever 'important matter' they were discussing in favor of paying attention to the other's lips.

For their one week anniversary, Blaine had planned something fabulous and romantic. It didn't seem that romantic… but it was. Blaine had planned a sweet lunch in the trees around Dalton, and while they ate, the Warblers snuck in and started back up singing… Blaine got up and sang to Kurt…

A small, sad smile played around Kurt's lips at the memory… there wasn't really anything between the Honeymoon Phase and the rapid decline of their relationship. One second they were fine, having fun together… then the next Sebastian wedged into their relationship and they became distant.

They stopped kissing as much… the passion fizzled out and they argued… then Kurt went away to college. Then Blaine cheated, came all the way to New York to tell Kurt and ask for forgiveness seven days ago.

This was like a sad anniversary for him…

The printer had stopped throwing papers on the pile and Kurt picked them up. He turned and started to walk back to the filing cabinets on the wall, but the papers fell from his hands as he bumped into someone that was standing very close behind him. Kurt jumped in surprise. "Sorry!" He said, beginning to kneel down to pick up the papers, but found the other person had already picked them up.

He looked up to thank the person, but the words turned into ice in his throat. Blaine held the papers close to him, this was clearly not how this little meeting was supposed to go and he was uncomfortable. "Hey, Kurt." He said, looking up at Kurt with an attempt of a smile on his lips that made Kurt's heart hurt.

Kurt felt his face harden, his chin raised angrily, he glared at Blaine and silently held his hand out for the papers. Blaine hesitated for a moment before slowly holding the papers out for Kurt to take.

Kurt snatched the papers out of Blaine's hands roughly, noting the frown on Blaine's face as he pushed past him to the desk in front of the file cabinets that he'd been using for the past few days. He slammed the papers down with a little more force than he had intended. He began to flip through the pages, making a point not to look at his former love.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Kurt heard Blaine Clear his throat from in front of the desk. Without moving his head, Kurt looked up at Blaine with anger in his eyes. "You haven't been answering my calls." Blaine stated, not bothering to be quiet.

Kurt looked around the office as people looked up at them when Blaine had spoken louder than the people usually were here. Kurt sighed angrily and walked past Blaine, sure the other boy would follow behind Kurt like a puppy.

When Kurt got to an empty conference room, he pushed open the door and turned, waiting angrily for Blaine to step into the room. "Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"Why are you here?" He hissed with an icy tone, not bothering to keep his voice down now that they were alone in the room.

Blaine stepped back at Kurt's tone, "You haven't returned any of my calls…" he repeated. "I calle-"

"Why would I answer your calls?" Kurt interrupted again, "It's not like we're dating anymore." As hard as Kurt tried to keep his voice cold and distant, his voice broke on the last word.

Blaine's face dropped. They hadn't talked since the admission and this was the first time either of them admitted they weren't a couple anymore. "Kurt please…" Blaine said, his voice shaking, "it was one mistake… please don't say that it's over." His voice cracked when he said over…

Kurt frowned and fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. Blaine's tone broke his heart all over again… He folded his arms across his chest. He felt like he was trying to hold himself together because he knew that, no matter what, they could never be the same. "I'm sorry, Blaine… I can't take you back. It's over." Kurt tried to brush by Blaine, but he felt Blaine's hand curling lightly around Kurt's elbow, stopping him from leaving. "Let go of me." Kurt ordered, looking at the ground in front of Blaine to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before he let his hand fall away. "Please, Kurt… Don't leave… I would forgive you of anything." He said, "I'm so sorry bu-"

Kurt stepped back from Blaine, interrupting him again, "You cheated on me, Blaine." Kurt said his voice full of hurt. "What you did is unforgivable."

Blaine was about to say something when a voice interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Is there a problem here?" Chase said, leaning into the conference room. Both boys stared at the man in shock for a moment.

Kurt quickly wiped a tear away before it had the chance to fall from his eyes. "Everything is ok, Chase." He said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Chase quickly looked between Blaine and Kurt and walked into the room to stand beside Kurt, facing Blaine. He held his hand out to the stranger and said, "Chase Madison." Blaine hesitantly took Chase's hand and shook it once before taking his hand away. "You must be Blaine." Chase stated with a smile and an unreadable tone.

Blaine nodded, staring at the stranger standing beside Kurt.

Chase put his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt quickly glanced at Chase with a confused expression. Chase just smiled and turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face. "What can we do for you Blaine?" Chase asked, charmingly.

Blaine stared at the arm around Kurt's waist, keeping their bodies pressed close together. "I wanted to talk to Kurt…" he said, glaring at Chase. "alone." He finished, clearly already hating Chase.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Chase stated, not at all fazed by the hatred in Blaine's voice… He seemed almost amused by it.

Blaine huffed and turned his attention to Kurt, "Kurt…" he started, his gaze flicking to Chase and back. He stepped closer to Kurt, lowering his voice. "I don't want it to be over…" his voice broke and he continued, "Please take me back." He pleaded.

Kurt's heart hurt at the words. "Blaine-"

Chase interrupted him. "Kurt can't take you back." He stated with a little laugh. He tightened his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing them even closer together. Kurt gasped a little as he felt the line of Chase's body along his own. "We're dating."

Kurt's head snapped to stare at Chase with his mouth hanging open in shock. Blaine was staring at Chase with much the same expression on his face. Kurt suddenly got what Chase was doing… he looked at Blaine and decided to play along… he wrapped his arm around Chase's back and gently rested his head on Chase's shoulder.

After what felt like hours, Blaine scoffed. "Kurt wouldn't date someone like you." He said, clearly hurt and angry.

"No?" Chase said, amused. "Care for me to prove it?" Without warning, Chase's arm disappeared from around Kurt's waist and tilted his face up. Kurt froze as Chase stooped down a little to press his lips to Kurt's, his hand gently cupping Kurt's neck with his fingers buried in Kurt's soft hair, and his other hand gripping Kurt's hip.

Kurt stood in shock for a second, his face heated up; he was not expecting Chase to kiss him. Chase was about to pull away from Kurt, but Kurt grabbed the soft material of his jacket and pulled him closer. His free hand tangled in Chase's hair, he leaned up on his toes and Kurt's eyes slipped closed, reveling in the soft lips under his own.

He heard a sharp intake of air from beside him where Blaine was standing, staring at them. Kurt knew he could pull back any time… the effect had already been given, but he waited for a few more seconds… even though this kiss was only happening to back up a lie… it was still better than any of the kisses he's had in a long time…

Kurt pulled away and turned, still staring at Chase for a moment before the other man turned to Blaine with his hand on his hip and a smile on his face. Blaine stared at the man with wide eyes as Chase said, "Need any more proof?" he said, leaving off the '_because I'd love to put on a show'_ that was clear from his tone.

Blaine stared from Kurt to Chase and back again in shocked silence. After a few seconds, Chase leaned forward with his hand in his pocket, "Walk out before I have you thrown out." He said in a dark, protective tone.

Kurt looked at Chase with wide eyes as Blaine stared at them with a heartbroken expression for half a second before quickly turning away and rushing out of the room.

Kurt rubbed his lips together, tasting chase on his lips. He stepped away from Chase, "You didn't have to do that..." Kurt whispered. "I could have handled him on my own." Kurt said, a little louder, trying to calm his racing heart.

Chase looked at Kurt with a smile and said, "You shouldn't have to."

Kurt smiled and started to turn away to go back to work. He stopped and turned back to Chase who was watching him intently.

Chase's smile grew wider as Kurt started to step closer to him. He stopped with a few inches in between them. He smiled at Chase, who was staring intensely at him. Suddenly, Kurt slapped Chase across the face.

Chase stepped back with a surprised look on his face, more in shock than actual pain. "That was for kissing me." Kurt said, blushing, trying to sound confident. Chase reached up and touched his reddening check with a laugh.

Kurt quickly turned to hide the smile that he couldn't force off his face, and the blush that heated his face and walked back to his desk to continue putting the papers in the filing cabinet. He couldn't help but smile and blush again as he looked up at the conference room to see Chase walk out and through a smirk in Kurt's direction.

* * *

**This chapter is Unedited. I have a beta, but I chose not to use her today, because I wanted this chapter to be her Birthday present.**

**Happy Birthday WickedWhiskey! I love you girl! :)**

**For whatever reason, Chase Madison isn't a character that I can pick for the secondary character bit... but as soon as he is, I'll fix it...  
**

**So… Yeah. This story is going to be fun for me to write :) I hope you all like it as much I do.**


End file.
